The primary goal of the Epi4K Center Without Walls is to increase understanding of the genetic basis of human epilepsy in order to improve the well-being of patients and family members living with these disorders. This improvement will come in the form of better diagnostics, treatments and cures. To accomplish this goal, Epi4K aims to analyze the genomes of a large number of well-phenotyped epilepsy patients and families collected by investigators from several major research groups. The specific goals of this project (1 of 7 - Administrative Core) are to provide overall leadership to the Center, specifically regarding the Center's charter, universal protocols, plans for data sharing, internal and external communications, and tracking of scientific progress of all cores and projects within the Center.